


У нас в салуне все не так, как в Риме

by Joringhel



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Ларри сделал переговорную, чтобы Джед и Октавиус поговорили наконец.





	У нас в салуне все не так, как в Риме

**Author's Note:**

> Название — перефразированная строчка из дуэта Цезаря и Клеопатры из одноименной оперетты.   
> Текст написан для команды "Ночи в музее" для летней ФБ - 2018.

Все началось с того, что Ларри сделал переговорную. Старый кукольный домик, купленный на распродаже, он поставил в зал диорам. После — перенес туда Джеда и Октавиуса, все еще не отошедших от очередной стычки. Джедидайя кипел от гнева и норовил вновь наброситься на Октавиуса с кулаками, римлянин же гордо и обиженно смотрел в пустоту перед собой.

— Я вам комнату снял, ребята, невозможно уже, — сказал Ларри. — И без боевых действий, пожалуйста. Направьте свои таланты в нужное русло! Вот переговорная, дальше — сами.

И ушел, оставив Джедидайю и Октавиуса среди кожаных кресел и пластиковых столов. Домик был двухэтажный, наверх вела узкая белая лестница, но выяснять, что там, Джед не стал. Он сел в кресло, скрестив руки на груди, надвинул шляпу на лоб и сделал вид, что его тут и вовсе нет.

Октавиус неспешно мерил шагами пространство переговорной.

— Мельтешишь! — заметил Джед из-под шляпы.

— Тебя не спросил, варвар! Да за что мне это! — Октавиус воздел руки к небу и замер в возмущенной позе.

Небо молчало. Ларри уже ушел в другой зал. Поэтому Октавиус снял шлем — чтобы оправдать поднятые руки. Некоторое время разглядывал свое отражение в тщательно натертой блестящей меди, потом поставил шлем на стол.

Джедидайя приподнял шляпу и открыл один глаз.

— Ого! — сказал он.

— Что — ого? — недоуменно посмотрел на него Октавиус.

— Я думал, ты под шлемом плешивый, и поэтому его никогда не снимаешь, — заявил Джедидайя. — А у тебя кудряшки. Очень солидно, конечно.

Октавиус насупился и запыхтел. Джед ухмыльнулся.

— Да полно, это же хорошо, что не плешивый, — он поднялся с кресла и потянулся.

Ему вдруг стало весело — их взяли и поймали в ловушку. Оттого, что ее назвали переговорной, ничего не менялось.

— Вот скажи мне, римлянин, — сощурившись, начал он. — А зачем вы чуть что заряжаете свои катапульты и пытаетесь поджечь наш салун?

Октавиус некоторое время пристально рассматривал Джедидайю — на его лице отражалось отвращение к нелепости представшего перед ним зрелища. Потом ответил:

— Право римлянина — в его ножнах! Римлянин всегда отвечает ударом на удар!

— Так мы вам в стенку бьем, — хмыкнул Джедидайя. — А вы нам — в спину!

— Рим никогда не бьет в спину! — Октавиус вскинул руку.-- Рим встречает опасность лицом к лицу. А если не встречает, то, значит, римлянин применяет тактический ход и стратегическое планирование!

— Э-э-э-э, как у вас все запущено-то! — отмахнулся Джедидайя и вернулся в кресло.

Закинул ноги на стол, надвинул шляпу на лоб, замолчал.

— У нас в салуне все не так, как в Риме! — сказал он через некоторое время. — Без этих ваших замашек обходимся. У нас в диораме только честные люди, смелые, простые труженики, ковбои! Они не боятся встречать опасность лицом к лицу, и верный кольт продырявит любого, кто посмеет применить к ним…

Джедидайя сморщился, словно произносил что-то позорное:

— ...тактику!

— Тактика суть истина и стратегия суть правда! — возмутился Октавиус.

— А скажи, римлянин, — Джед снял шляпу и теперь вертел ее в руках, — отчего ты называешь свою империю великой и просвещенной, хотя всему музею ясно, что у нас есть и газовое освещение, и паровые двигатели, и огнестрельное оружие, а у вас ничего такого нет?

— У нас есть культура! — возразил Октавиус, опускаясь в кресло напротив Джедидайи.

Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что за годы сражений они в самом деле ни единого разочка не разговаривали, так что можно было и попробовать.

— Да чего стоит ваша культура! — отмахнулся Джед. — Вот у нас… Железная дорога есть!

Джедидайя мечтательно прикрыл глаза. Выстраданная и вымоленная железная дорога появилась совсем недавно, и обитатели диорамы с удовольствием отпраздновали ее открытие в салуне. Несколько раз.

Октавиус нахмурился. В римской диораме в самом деле не было железной дороги. Зато был Колизей, храм Меркурия, несколько прекрасных античных беседок, курия, фонтаны и замечательная библиотека, но большой опыт полководца подсказывал, что все вышеперечисленное Джедидайю не впечатлит и с железной дорогой не сравнится.

Почему-то очень захотелось впечатлить Джедидайю.

— У нас в Риме есть акведук! — заявил Октавиус.

Джедидайя заинтересованно поднял бровь.

— По нему доставляют воду в цистерны. В большие подземные водохранилища, такие же прекрасные, как дворцы, только спрятанные под землей. В случае засухи или осады эта вода спасет римский народ!

— У нас в салуне пьют виски вместо воды, а для лошадей собирают в бочку дождевую воду, — нашелся Джедидайя. — А так как дождь идет в мире круглогодично, то мы никогда не будем страдать от засухи и неурожая!

— Над Римом дождь идет, когда угодно Юпитеру! — Октавиус поднял вверх указательный палец. — А у него нрав капризный. На бога надейся, а кобылу привязывай.

— Это точно! — неожиданно согласился с ним Джедидайя. — Ни один ковбой, конечно, не тронет чужую лошадь. Нет преступления хуже! Но ведь и сама убежать может. А как ковбою без лошади?

— Ну так вот ты, — Октавиус ткнул в него все тем же пальцем. — Ты же без лошади.

— Эй!... — Джедидайя замер с открытым ртом.

По всему выходило, что Октавиус прав. Лошадей в диораме было мало, к тому же они постоянно норовили упасть за край и переломать ноги, поэтому Джедидайя предпочитал передвигаться по диораме, уцепившись за паровоз, а по музею в принципе ходить на своих двоих.

— Зато у вас в Риме мужчины носят юбки! — нашел он наконец. — Никто в салуне не посмел бы в таком виде на люди показаться!

— Это не юбка! — смутился Октавиус. — Это туника. Просто доспехом так придерживается.

— Туники ваши — все равно, что платье!

— Туника — крайне удобная, практичная и гигиеничная вещь. У вас на Диком Западе хоть в курсе, что такое гигиена?

— Мужчина должен пахнуть, как мужчина, — неуверенно заявил Джедидайя, который предпочитал по утрам залезть в бочку с водой с контрабандной щепоткой мыла.

— Мужчина должен посещать бани! — просветил его Октавиус. — В компании других мужчин, ибо баня существует не только для омовения, но и для социальных контактов!

Джедидайе будто вдохновение в голову ударило.

— А скажи, Октавиус… — он встал и прошелся по комнате. — У вас в диораме совсем женщин нет, что мужчины вместе в баню ходят?

— Женщинам в баню нельзя, — отрезал Октавиус.

— А правда, — вкрадчиво продолжил Джедидайя, — что у вас мужчины в походах не только дружат?

Октавиус хмыкнул.

— Отчего говоришь об этом, как о чем-то запретом?

— Разве это не табуировано?

— О, не в Риме! — Октавиус откинулся на спинку кресла. — Сколько правителей потеряло все лишь оттого, что их смутили прелестные бедра друга или посла! Ни одна женщина не сгубила столько мужчин, сколько другие мужчины!

— Стало быть, в Риме вот так просто заведено?

Джедидайя снял шляпу и положил рядом со шлемом Октавиуса.

— Стало быть, заведено.

— И что же, мужчины запросто идут друг к другу и предлагают запретные вещи?

— Так что стесняться их предлагать, коль они не запретны?

— И так запросто в бане?

— Запросто там, где уединение есть, поскольку дело это интимное и скромное, — покраснев, заявил Октавиус.

— Хммм, вот как…

Джедидайя сложил руки на груди и прислонился спиной к стене.

— А тебе тоже нравятся мужчины? — спросил он, словно бы совсем незаинтересованно.

Октавиус смутился еще сильнее.

— Ну так что в этом такого, когда не запрещено?

— Да вот интересно мне, что ж за мужчина должен быть, чтобы заинтересовать великого полководца!

— Все смеешься? — взгляд Октавиуса помрачнел.

Джедидайя покачал головой.

— Да правда интересно стало, что за мужчина. Ведь не простому солдату с великим полководцем делить постель, и не рабу. То должен быть достойный великий воин, а? У тебя в диораме я таких не видел.

Октавиус нахмурился и поднялся с дивана.

— У меня в диораме каждый воин — великий, и приносит Риму почет и славу, а поступки и подвиги его увенчаны лавровым венком. Каждый воин — талант и достояние Рима! Но это не значит, что они греют мне постель, — поспешно добавил он.

Джедидайя хмыкнул, обхватив себя ладонями за локти.

— Что, неужто совсем никто?

— Когда ведешь непримиримые бои, — высокопарно заметил Октавиус. — То любви не остается места в сердце воина!

— А вот все-таки мне интересно, — хитро блеснули глаза резко повеселевшего Джедидайи. — Что за мужчина должен быть, чтобы завоевать сердце такого военачальника, как Октавиус?

— Завоевать Октавиуса нельзя так же, как завоевать Рим! — напыжился Октавиус и смущенно продолжил: — Римляне не ведут боев на любовном поприще! Ибо стрелы Амура бьют в цель, не сверяясь с состоянием военных дел!

— Так ты расскажешь мне, что это должен быть за мужчина?

— Как любой римлянин — смелый и честный!

— Неужели только это?

— Он должен смело смотреть в лицо опасности пронзительными голубыми глазами, смеяться в лицо смерти и без раздумий нестись в гущу битвы!...

— Ты сейчас любого ковбоя описываешь, приятель!

— Это римлянин!

— Да ну?

Джедидайя вдруг оказался очень близко к нему, заглядывая в лицо.

— Это с каких пор у римлян глаза голубые?

Октавиус стушевался.

— Ну… Римляне… Они разные бывают. Мы же диорама… У нас даже негр есть…

Джедидайя хмыкнул и упер руки в бока.

— Ну и нравы! А скажи, римлянин. А в меня можно влюбиться?

Октавиус сглотнул и отвернулся.

— А у ковбоев разве не запретно?

— У нас в салуне все не так, как в Риме! — с удовольствием повторил Джедидайя. — Только мы с тобой, парень, сейчас ни там, ни там. Так что колись. Признавайся. Может римлянин влюбиться в ковбоя?

Октавиус неразборчиво что-то пробурчал.

— Ну? Я слушаю!

Бурчание стало громче:

— Может, если ковбой стоит римлянина.

Джедидайя схватил его за плечо.

— У нас в салуне каждый ковбой стоит десятка римлян! Мы каждый день смотрим в лицо опасности и сражаемся со смертью, и никогда не отступаем, раз приняв решение, — горячо выпалил он.

Октавиус осторожно обернулся.

Джедидайя смотрел ему в лицо.

Пронзительными голубыми глазами.

— Ты… — осторожно начал Октавиус.

— Ну ты и придурок, — вздохнул Джед, обхватил его голову руками и поцеловал.

На Диком Западе это, конечно, табу, но, как правильно заметил Октавиус — в диораме можно.

Настоящий ковбои никогда не отступают, смотрят в лицо опасности и даже не наворачиваются с лестницы в процессе исследования новых возможностей “переговорной”.

— Тут, между прочим, кровать, — заявил Джед, заглядывая наверх. — Пусти, щекотный, там реально удобнее.

— Римляне привыкли к походным условиям! — патетично сказал Октавиус, но последовал за Джедом.

На втором этаже кукольного домика и в самом деле обнаружилась широкая и довольно крепкая кровать.

— Так ты мне не ответил, — Джед скинул жилетку и сел на нее. — Может римский полководец влюбиться в равного себе, но не римлянина?

— Пути Амура неисповедимы, — туманно заметил Октавиус, заваливая его навзничь. — И необсуждаемы.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Джедидайя, а потом ему стало не до смеха.

Потому что мудрый и наблюдательный, чтоб его шакалы съели, Ларри заранее обеспечил второй этаж плотными шторами, надежно скрыв происходящее от любопытных взглядом.

Потому что Октавиус, как истинный римлянин, прямой, напористый и очень страстный, римская кровь, вот не зря про них говорят. Про то, что еще говорят — например, про размер носа, Джед тут же сравнил.

— И в самом деле, — заявил он растерянно, когда Октавиус, избавившись от доспехов, потянул с плеч тунику.

— Что? — раздалось из-под складок ткани.

— Не врут приметы, — заявил Джед. — Ну, про большой нос.

— Я сейчас разденусь и проверю, что за приметы про большой кольт, — смущенно буркнул Октавиус.

В общем-то, Джед как-то так себе и представлял. Если допустить, что он вообще что-то представлял, конечно, в чем он не признался бы даже самому себе, не говоря уже об Октавиусе.

Но то, что Октавиус, при всей страсти и напористости, будет заботлив, нежен и умел — в этом он почему-то не сомневался. Выгибался, подставлял шею и подбородок, слушая возмущенное фырканье по поводу щетины, помогал разбираться с ремнями и денимным штанами — раздеться самому для Октавиуса было не в пример проще, чем раздеть Джеда.

— Вот у римлян нормальная одежда, — пронудел он. — Не то, что у вас… Как вы ходите вообще в таких узких штанах?

— Летящей походкой… ох… — Джедидайя закусил губу.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Октавиус и поцеловал его в уголок рта. — Это не запретно, если оба участника этого хотят.

— Социум не одобрит, конечно, — фыркнул Джед, обнимая его за плечи. — Только мне пофигу как-то.

Римляне — завоеватели по своей натуре, поэтому Октавиус завоевывал. Со всей страстью, силой и напористостью, заставляя Джеда вскрикивать и поддаваться, привыкать и даже просить (очень тихо, на ухо, так, чтобы никто не заподозрил).

Октавиус сжимал его в руках, как лук или меч — с бережной силой, с которой римляне с детства привыкают относиться к войне и любви. Белая кожа Джедидайи под его смуглыми пальцами плавилась, как мрамор в руках умелого скульптора.

И шептал что-то на латыни, возвышенное и совершенно непонятное, уменьшая шансы Джеда на хоть какой-то ответ, впрочем, ответом ему служил сам изогнувшийся на постели Джедидайся — блестящие капли пота на груди и висках, растрепанные светлые волосы, яркие зацелованные губы, следы, которые не скроет бандана на шее.

Потом обнимал — крепко, так, чтобы точно по оплошности не отпустить, а то мало ли, это же Джедидайя, у них в салуне все такие странные. Совсем не такие, как в Риме.

Джедидайя лежал, глядя в потолок, и думал о том же.


End file.
